


Like a Haggis Needs a Bicycle

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash February 2014 [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Archery, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily, Merida is more than willing to help Anna learn archery. She might even summon some patience for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Haggis Needs a Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [positoovity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=positoovity).



> For the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6132012#t6132012) at Disney Kink asking for Anna/Merida, a world where no-one cares that they're both girls, something sweet.
> 
> I apologise for any and all haggis-related jokes that I make while writing about Brave. It seems to be unavoidable.

"Are you _sure_ Harris won't mind me borrowing his bow?"  
  
"Technically," said Merida, "it's Hamish's bow. But they hardly pay attention anyway. Prefer trying to steal mine, the rascals."  
  
It was one of the better days of summer, the air warm but not humid, and with only a light breeze at their backs that shouldn't affect the flight of the arrows. If, that was, Anna could actually get the hang of this.  
  
She put her hands on Anna's hips and squared her up to the target once again. Of course, it was _possible_ to shoot from any angle, with practice, but Anna had never held a bow before. Mercifully she was at least strong enough to use one of Hamish's bows from a few years back.  
  
"Now," said Merida, "always look at your target. Only show-offs do fool things like shooting without looking round."  
  
Anna looked over her shoulder with a playful smile. "Like you, you mean?"  
  
Merida's cheeks grew hot, and she fervently hoped that she wasn't blushing fit to clash with her hair. As had happened more than enough times in her life. Instead, she put two fingers to Anna's cheek and turned her head back towards the target once again. "That was only the once," she muttered, and felt Anna giggle.  
  
Besides, Merida _had_ been showing off, and she knew it. And judging by the amazed way in which the Princess of Arendelle had spoken to her afterwards, it had worked.  
  
"Now, get yer focus on the target first. This one ain't going anywhere, which helps." She slipped her hands down to where Anna's were, one hand on the bow, the other by the knocked arrow. "Two fingers above, two below," she reminded, and Anna hastily rearranged her hand.  
  
"Never point the bow at anything you don't want to shoot," she added.  
  
"Can you take me to the Summer Isles once I've got this?" asked Anna, and the two of them suppressed snorts of laughter again.  
  
"The Western Clans don't trade much with them, so we've no excuse. Now concentrate. Aim the arrow _as_ you draw, don't waste time getting it all the way back. And remember," Merida planted a tiny kiss to the corner of Anna's mouth. "Draw to level with the lips."  
  
Anna gave her one more, fond glance, then turned back to the target. Her eyes narrowed as she focused, but they could work on the squinting later. Once Anna could actually connect the arrows with the target, and not the turf somewhere in between.  
  
Merida did not guide, just let her hands rest in place as Anna raised the bow, drew back the arrow, and only held it at full draw for a second before releasing. The string cracked, the arrow flew, and within a blink it was embedded in the thick hay surrounding the bullseye.  
  
There was a breathless pause, then Anna turned, eyes jubilant. "I did it!"  
  
"You d-" Merida started to agree, but Anna had all but pounced on her to catch her in a kiss. Laughing, Merida reached up to push her hair away from their mouths and then kissed Anna back, twining their fingers together. A third, fourth, fifth time their lips met, and then Anna drew back and just plain _beamed_ , her face lighting up.  
  
"Yer beautiful when you smile," said Merida.  
  
Anna snorted. "Only when I smile?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Merida gave Anna a playful push away, then stooped to pick up the bow that had been dropped in the celebration. "Don't make me start sounding sappy. It's not my style."  
  
"So... how long until I get to go hunting haggis?" asked Anna, all innocence, as she accepted the bow back and drew another arrow from the quiver set on the ground in front of them.

"Hunting hag..." Merida was not at all sure what to make of that statement for the first moment. It reminded her a little bit of when her brothers were very young and thought that a haggis was an animal, something which her father thoroughly encouraged. Actually, come to think of it the boys had been five years old and trying to set off on a haggis hunt when Elinor had finally dissuaded them of the notion. But then she saw the mischevious twinkle in Anna's eye as she knocked the arrow, and put her hands on her hips instead. "You're playing tricks, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe," said Anna airily. She stood facing the target again, and one again Merida grabbed her hips to pull her round to the side instead. "Tell me, do you teach all the girls archery by getting so hands-on, or not?"  
  
"Only the ones that look really cute when they fall off their horses."  
  
"You are never going to drop that, are you?" Anna lowered the bow altogether to give Merida an unimpressed look, but Merida just laughed.  
  
"Absolutely not. Now come on, let's see if you can hit some more targets today."


End file.
